Pelargonium peltatum. 
xe2x80x98Free Salmonxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Free Salmonxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of an unnamed and unpatented, red, semi-double flowered plant of proprietary breeding line 7391-3 as the female parent and an unnamed and unpatented, pink, semi-double flowered plant of proprietary breeding line 7395-1 as the male parent.
xe2x80x98Free Salmonxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with salmon colored flowers, semi-double flower form, dark green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1998 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. over a two year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The plant has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.